


Крыша 2.0

by TandMfan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TandMfan/pseuds/TandMfan
Summary: Альтернативная версия последней встречи на крыше.Фанфик написан на Зимнюю битву фандомов 2013 для команды WTF Sherlock BBC





	Крыша 2.0

Джим поднимается по лестнице крайне собранный, напряженный, натянутый как струна. Еще каких-то полчаса, и все будет кончено. Долгая игра завершится. Фактически она закончилась еще там, в квартире Китти, но требуется финальный аккорд. Точка. И он идет, шаг за шагом, отсчитывая последние ступеньки до двери на крышу. А там еще чуть-чуть подождать Холмса.  
Никто им больше не помешает.   
Только они. Вдвоем. Немного жаль, что приходится так все заканчивать, но Джим не видит иного выхода. Любая музыка тем и хороша, что имеет финал.  
Дверь открывается с тихим скрипом. Джим заходит в небольшое помещение и решительно хватается за ручку последней преграды перед выходом на воздух.  
И она не поддается.  
Джим в замешательстве смотрит на дверь перед собой и нажимает на ручку еще раз. Безрезультатно. Он дергает ее на себя снова и снова и чувствует, как стремительно нарастает раздражение. Это не входит в планы! Так не должно быть.  
Он со злостью ударяет по двери, по маленькому помещению разносится глухой звук, но больше ничего не происходит.  
В другое время он не придал бы значения такой мелочи, как запертая дверь — с юности он легко мог вскрыть практически любой замок ножом или отмычкой, но надо же было случиться, что именно сейчас, в это утро, у него нет при себе ни того, ни другого.  
Единственный выход — уйти отсюда как можно скорее, найти что-то подходящее и отпереть эту чертову дверь… Джиму неведома паника, но сейчас его чувства обострены до предела.   
Он разворачивается обратно, толкает дверь и… ничего не происходит. Джим надавливает на нее плечом, но дверь не открывается.  
Джим задумчиво оглядывает ее, наклоняя голову вправо, потом влево. Странно, неужели заело замок? Джим присаживается на корточки, осматривает дверную ручку, дергает ее, давит, поднимается и даже бьет по двери носком туфли – но ничего не меняется. Дверь заперта.   
Он заперт.   
Что же произошло? Как же так вышло?  
Боже, как смешно! Джим, объявивший себя владельцем единственного в мире кода-ключа, отпирающего любые замки, внезапно заперт между самых обычных дверей, в самой обычной технической рубке размером четыре на четыре фута или, может, чуть больше.  
Галстук вдруг начинает чертовски давить, и Джим немного ослабляет его узел.  
Шерлок переиграл его? Невозможно! Потрясающая ирония. Если Шерлок способен на такой ход, как заманить его в мышеловку, то, возможно, Джим поторопился с выводами о его ординарности?  
Еще раз хлопнув ладонью сначала по одной двери, потом по другой, Джим прислоняется спиной к стене и достает мобильный телефон. Нужно предупредить снайперов, что игра пошла совсем по другому сценарию.  
  


***

  
Шерлок сосредоточен, его движения размеренны. Он повязывает шарф, надевает пальто и выходит из лаборатории. Вот и все. Финал неизбежен. Надо признать, что игра была увлекательной, завораживающей, будоражащей и рискованной, такой, как Шерлоку нравится, хотя он целиком и полностью осознает опасность, исходящую от Джима Мориарти.  
Малая толика эмоций, возникающих между ними в редкие моменты личных встреч, не может изменить самого главного.   
Мориарти шаг за шагом, дюйм за дюймом разрушал его репутацию и жизнь. Из гениального детектива Шерлок в глазах обывателей превращался в преступника и мошенника. А теперь последний аккорд. Джим ясно дал понять, чем все закончится, хотя Шерлоку и не требовалось это объяснять. Джим хочет уничтожить не только его доброе имя, но и его самого. Это ясно как божий день, Шерлок догадался об этом еще в квартире Китти.  
Это их последняя партия. Они оба это понимают.  
Шерлок не спеша подходит к лифту, поднимается на последний этаж и идет пешком два пролета.  
Совсем не страшно. Он уже все продумал. Без сомнения, Мориарти опять прибегнет к шантажу, своему излюбленному безотказному приему. Джим знает, чем Шерлок никогда не пожертвует, и бьет наверняка в самые уязвимые точки.  
Что ни говори, но сердце у Шерлока Холмса все-таки есть. И сейчас оно бьется гораздо быстрее, чем обычно, но Шерлок сохраняет невозмутимо хладнокровный вид, даже наедине с собой.  
Джиму нужно падение? Он его получит.  
Если бы был хоть маленький шанс договориться... Но, похоже, уже поздно.  
Вот и дверь. Осталось пройти через техническую рубку и выйти на крышу, где будет ждать его Джим. Самый сильный противник, с которым ему, Шерлоку, когда-либо случалось встречаться.  
Шерлок выдыхает, тянет дверь на себя, заходит и — почти врезается в Джима Мориарти.   
Джим смотрит Шерлоку через плечо, видит, как закрывается дверь, и ругается по-ирландски, громко и со вкусом.  
  


***

  
Шерлок оглядывается, не понимая, что произошло. Потом удивленно смотрит на Джима.   
– Вот и мы, Шерлок... ты и я, – произносит Джим. – И наша последняя проблема. Две проблемы.  
Джим стоит очень близко, и Шерлок невольно отступает на шаг, но упирается в закрытую дверь.  
С губ вот-вот сорвется совершенно глупый, но единственно возможный в этой ситуации вопрос, что же Джим делает здесь, но тот спрашивает сам:  
– Что ты задумал, сладкий? Хитро придумано, ты знаешь, тебе даже удалось позабавить меня. Назначить встречу на крыше и закрыть выход на нее – очень смешно. А теперь доставай ключ, и пойдем на воздух. Тут не самое удобное место для... – Мориарти замолкает на секунду, словно обдумывая фразу, – нашей беседы.  
Шерлок вскидывает брови, недоумевая, о каком ключе идет речь, а потом вдруг догадывается. Он отодвигает Джима в сторону и дергает дверь, ведущую на крышу.  
Джим усмехается.  
– Шерлок, не разочаровывай меня! Просто открой эту чертову дверь, и выйдем отсюда.  
Шерлок еще какое-то время жмет на ручку, но дверь даже ни на миллиметр не двигается ни в какую сторону.   
Джим нетерпеливо барабанит пальцами по стене.  
– У меня нет ключа... – наконец отвечает Шерлок и поворачивается к нему лицом.  
– Что ты сказал? – выкрикивает Мориарти, и Шерлок вздрагивает, вспоминая бассейн.  
– У меня нет ключа, Джим, – медленно повторяет Шерлок, засовывая руки в карманы пальто. Ситуация кажется до невероятности нелепой.  
– Что ж, умно... очень умно... – Джим тоже сует руки в карманы и весь вытягивается, словно желая на время стать выше. Стоять так близко к Шерлоку непривычно и отчего-то немного дискомфортно. Джим любит играть по своим правилам и сам решать, когда приблизиться или отдалиться, но сейчас это невозможно. – И чего ты добиваешься этим? Думаешь, что так ты сможешь изменить мой план?  
Шерлок сжимает кулаки. В темных глазах Джима отражается его все еще изумленное выражение лица.  
Он так долго обдумывал, как может сложиться их с Джимом разговор, кто сколько шагов сделает, как они будут давить друг на друга, пытаясь переиграть, но того, что им придется стоять вплотную, невольно вторгаясь в личное пространство и не имея возможности отступить, он не предполагал.  
Это очень неудобно и даже немного пугающе — такая близость.  
– Какой план, Джим? – Шерлок чуть приподнимает подбородок. – Если я правильно понял, ты хотел приватного разговора. Вот и он. Максимально приватный, если можно так выразиться.  
– О, Шерлок, милый, неужели ты думаешь, что я поверю в подобную случайность? Как кстати, обе двери заперты! Мы с тобой в мире закрытых дверей, Шерлок, я оценил шутку, признаю. А я уже начал считать тебя заурядным, почти разочаровался в тебе.

– Действительно, забавно получилось, – Шерлок усмехается, не отрывая взгляда от лица противника. – Но только я тут ни при чем, если ты мог заметить.   
– Да, ты убедительно разыгрываешь удивление. И что же дальше? Приедет полиция? Джон? Шерлок, не будь ребенком, ты прекрасно знаешь, что проиграл. Я выйду из любой ситуации, тебе ли не знать!  
– Так в чем проблема, Джим? Выйди отсюда! Давай! – Шерлок делает шаг вперед, Джим тоже. И их пальто соприкасаются.  
Минуты тянутся медленно, Джим сжимает в кармане беретту, подумывая снять ее с предохранителя.   
Шерлок старается дышать через раз, чтобы не выдать нарастающего волнения.   
Однажды так уже было, на Бейкер-стрит, но в тот раз можно было отступить, когда Джим оказался столь же угрожающе близко. И длилось это несколько секунд, а потом Джим ушел, оставив после себя яблоко и нож – странное послание, признание долга.

***

Еще некоторое время они молча давят друг друга взглядами.  
А потом Джим внезапно улыбается пугающей, нехорошей улыбкой, от которой Шерлоку становится зябко.  
– О, да ты все продумал, не так ли?  
Шерлок еще раз задерживает дыхание, и из последних сил сдерживается, чтобы не отвести взгляд, и отвечает с максимальной твердостью в голосе:  
– Как и ты.  
– Восхитительно! – Джим еще ближе придвигается. – Надеешься переубедить меня?   
Шерлок закусывает губу.  
– И думаю, что именно сейчас мои шансы высоки, как никогда!  
– Шерлок, твой брат и вся Королевская рать не смогла заставить меня сделать то, чего я не хочу делать.  
– Да, но я не мой брат, помнишь? Я это ты.  
Джим тянется правой рукой к пуговицам его пальто и упирается указательным пальцем ему в грудь:  
– Ха! Пустые слова, Шерлок, ты ничто без меня!  
– Равно как и ты без меня! – Шерлок перебивает его. Изображать спокойствие все труднее.  
Палец Джима жестко вдавливается ему в грудь, но Шерлок не отстраняется, а напирает.  
Он чувствует, как Джим цепляется за пуговицу его пальто и тянет на себя.  
– Не убедил, Шерлок. Я полностью разрушил твою жизнь. Тебе ничего не остается, мой милый. Кроме как довести игру до конца.  
– Слабо представляю, как это возможно сейчас, – Шерлок рывком стягивает шарф с шеи.  
Джим бросает взгляд на обнажившуюся шею, пересчитывает родинки на ней.   
– Жарко стало? – взгляд перемещается чуть выше, упираясь в полные губы, такие близкие сейчас.  
– Есть немного, – Шерлок следит за каждым взмахом его ресниц.  
– Соглашусь, – Джим расстегивает пиджак.  
От такого близкого контакта пульс учащается. И действительно, становится отчего-то жарко, но отстраняться и некуда, и не хочется. Шерлок наклоняется все ниже к лицу Джима.  
– Чувства... это дефект... – начинает было Шерлок.  
– Какие, к черту, чувства? – Джим шепчет на выдохе, и в этот же момент их губы соприкасаются.

***

Это похоже на удар током. Мозг с огромным опозданием обрабатывает сигналы. Шерлок слышит, как с треском отлетает от пальто многострадальная пуговица. Но поцелуй не прекращается.  
А потом уже и само пальто падает на пол, следом за пальто Джима.   
Шерлок не успевает понять, как руки Джима оказались у него под пиджаком. Сам-то он в этот момент всего лишь дотронулся до его шеи, убеждаясь, что не ошибся в подсчете пульса. От поцелуя пульс Джима заметно ускорился.  
Происходящее кажется и диким, и правильным одновременно. Шерлок думает, что это должно было случиться гораздо раньше, снова вспоминает бассейн, осознает еще раз, что не окажись там обвязанного взрывчаткой Джона, все точно пошло бы иначе.  
Язык проходится по небу, переплетается с языком Джима. Его губы жесткие и горячие, и он, несомненно, куда более опытен. Шерлок, конечно, не девственник, но за Джимом поспевает с трудом, возможно, потому, что слишком много времени тратит на попытки проанализировать его действия, вместо того чтобы погрузиться в ощущения.  
Пальцы Джима вновь оказываются на его груди и сжимают напрягшийся сосок через ткань рубашки. От неожиданности Шерлок дергается и впечатывает Джима в стену. Тот еще сильнее сдавливает его соски – ощущение возбуждающее, но болезненное. Поцелуй прерывается.  
Джим быстро расправляется с пуговицами его рубашки, и в этот раз Шерлок старается не отставать, отвечая тем же. Долгожданное прикосновение к горячей обнаженной коже рождает у него хриплый и низкий стон. Джим тяжело и возбужденно дышит, его ладони скользят по груди Шерлока, пальцы вновь находят уже не защищенные тонким шелком соски и надавливают на них одновременно. От прикосновения в паху тяжелеет. Шерлок протяжно выдыхает, запрокидывая голову, и Джим приникает губами к одной из манящих маленьких родинок на его белоснежной шее, чуть прикусывая кожу.  
Совершенный абсурд, но это чертовски захватывает. Джим на мгновенье задумывается о том, что всего этого не случилось бы, не окажись они заперты здесь, один на один. И, возможно, в эту минуту, согласно первоначальному плану, он бы уже убедил Шерлока прыгнуть с крыши. И тот сейчас мог бы быть уже мертв, а самому Джиму оставались считанные секунды. Но все пошло не так, и вместо того, чтобы доставать сейчас пистолет, он расстегивает ремень на брюках Шерлока и чувствует горячие ладони на своей спине. Нетерпеливые, жадные ладони.  
Шерлок, словно изголодавшись по ласке, ищет губы Джима, и даже пытается укусить, за что получает чувствительный щипок в районе пупка, после чего целует нормально. Рука его при этом перемещается к молнии брюк Джима и довольно бесцеремонно тянет ее вниз. И их руки оказываются под бельем друг у друга с разницей в пару секунд, и Джим позволяет себе прикрыть глаза, испуская стон облегчения, когда ладонь Шерлока обхватывает его уже болезненно возбужденный член. И Джим слышит хриплый стон в ответ.  
Они начинают ласкать друг друга одновременно, но Шерлок более порывист, его движения немного неосторожны. Джим раздраженно шипит, когда тот слишком резко оттягивает тонкую кожу вниз, обнажая головку, и крепко сжимает ладонь на его члене. Джим хватает его за волосы, притягивая к себе ближе. Шерлок еще сильнее придавливает его к стене, и стена дрожит за спиной Джима. Сначала это кажется невозможным, но тут до Джима доходит, что они привалились к двери. Джим дергается назад и снова резко вперед, увеличивая амплитуду, и Шерлок поддерживает этот ритм. Дверь угрожающе скрипит в такт.  
Они уже не целуются, а рвано дышат, едва касаясь губами губ, а движения становятся все быстрее. Шерлок все сильнее напирает, Джим угадывает его желание, и их члены соприкасаются, прижимаются друг к другу. Пальцы переплетаются и двигаются синхронно.  
Шерлок не выдерживает первым, он вскрикивает, тут же зажимая себе рот свободной рукой. Джим чувствует, как на живот попадают капли, и кончает следом.

***

Через несколько минут дыхание восстанавливается, и Джим открывает глаза. Шерлок все еще прижимается к нему, его тело слабо вздрагивает.   
Джим поворачивает голову и видит, что дверь сдвинулась. Замок еще держится, но достаточно всего лишь одного удара, и он сломается окончательно.  
Теперь все выглядит еще нелепее, чем раньше.  
Джим вытирает руку о рубашку и пытается отодвинуться.  
Шерлок смотрит ему в глаза так, словно впервые видит, и отступает на шаг.  
В воздухе повисает молчание. Они поправляют одежду по-деловому сосредоточено, будто случившееся в порядке вещей, и каждый из них ожидал чего-то подобного.  
– Дверь можно выбить... – задумчиво произносит Шерлок, застегивая последнюю пуговицу рубашки.  
Джим вздыхает. Первоначальный план нуждается в серьезной коррекции. Стреляться уже не хочется. Доводить Шерлока до суицида тоже. Но запущенный механизм уже не остановить, за Шерлоком и так охотится вся полиция Лондона.  
– Детектив-мошенник собирается бежать? – Джим усмехается, представив себе заголовки субботних газет, в которых должна выйти разоблачительная статья Китти Райли. Вот только задуманного продолжения в виде «Самоубийство фальшивого гения» в них не будет. – И куда же? Франция? Швейцария? Немного банально, не находишь?  
– Италия. Хотя это не менее банально.  
– Тоскана?  
– Анцио.  
– На побережье сейчас жарко...  
– Это не самая большая проблема.  
– Смерть была бы эффектнее бегства.  
– Хочешь предложить свои услуги? – Шерлок внимательно смотрит на Джима, чуть склонив голову на бок. Его зрачки все еще расширены.  
Джим поднимает с пола мятое пальто.  
– Почему бы нет? – Джим широко улыбается. – Если ты, конечно, хочешь получить качественный сервис.  
Шерлок кивает, помедлив, и они вместе наваливаются на дверь. Замок хрустит, и дверь распахивается под напором, открывая доступ к долгожданной свободе.

***

  
Лето в Анцио действительно жаркое.  
На смену обжигающе солнечным дням приходят душные ночи.   
Шерлок курит прямо в номере, не обращая внимания на запрещающие таблички. Пожарную сигнализацию он сломал накануне.  
Простыни съехали куда-то к пяткам, и Шерлок скидывает их с кровати окончательно.  
Джим лежит рядом, но лишний раз не прикасается – и без того жарко.  
– И все-таки, моя идея была гораздо интереснее... – задумчиво произносит Шерлок, выпуская колечки дыма вверх  
Джим приподнимается на локте, отбирает сигарету и тушит в пепельнице.  
Шерлок после секса всегда разговорчив, но пока все время кружит вокруг одной и той же темы.   
– Взрыв полицейской машины на глазах у десятков лондонцев, долгий процесс опознания, красивый памятник. И все ради того, чтобы не объясняться с Джоном. И не начинай – мог бы и спасибо сказать, что я придумал, как выкрутиться, – Джим уже не выдерживает: спор, чья инсценировка смерти была гениальнее, повторяется регулярно, и Джим никогда не признает, какое восхищение у него вызвал рассказ о планировавшемся прыжке с крыши. А Шерлок никогда не устанет напоминать об этом.  
Шерлок грустно вздыхает, думая, что цель обезвредить криминальную организацию изнутри оправдывает любые средства. Даже если приходится обманывать лучшего друга.  
– Когда-нибудь я смогу ему все объяснить... 


End file.
